


Sounds like a perfect life.

by SpiralGlitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Post-Promised Day, idk what this is something small and short, not great but w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiralGlitch/pseuds/SpiralGlitch
Summary: Jean can walk again and seems to be lucky in love for once.





	Sounds like a perfect life.

Walking again was weird, having to be bound to a wheelchair for so long that walking was hard. He’d still have to use the wheelchair at times, his legs struggled walking for a long time and standing still wasn’t something he could do either. His body was a mess. He wanted to break down and cry sometimes, but he couldn’t. He had to stay strong, didn’t he! He had to prove to not only himself but to everyone else, he wasn’t a quitter even if the thought of just laying down sounded nice. But Havoc had always been an advice person, going for runs etc; just now he had to limit himself. Which was frustrating, that’s where the giving up came in. Jean most importantly didn’t want to disappoint Roy, that man did so much for him and risked never seeing again for his sake. That made his heart melt, but it also annoyed Jean that Roy could be so stupid. He’d rather never walk again if it meant Roy could see, but luck would have it that both of them got fixed. Still, in, the back of his mind it was filled with ‘what if’s’ which he was aware was stupid, but could he help it? No. His mind likes to pull that crap on him more so lately than ever before.

Jean was at home alone, his parents had gone to dinner with friends. He knew a man of his age shouldn’t be living with his parents but he was helping with the store, it made things easier staying with them. Plus it was not all that bad, it definitely had more positives than negatives. It was just embarrassing at times when it came to his legs giving out on him, they’d have to help him which just made his depression rise. It made it worse Jean trying to keep it from his boyfriend, it’s just he’d rather not worry him. Havoc didn’t want the extra fuss to be on him, it was not as if he did not love Kain just Jean was rather used to dealing with issues like these alone. But he did crack at times when Kain picked up on scars that showed up on Jean’s body that he’d not seen before, it normally just ended in those scars getting kissed and then never spoken of again.

Loving another man to start with was hard for Jean, he was scared of the outcome. Jean knew how members of the military viewed gay men, Jean tried to suppress that by dating women. But after what happened with Lust, he felt more willing to come out as liking men. Jean really had nothing to lose, did he? In his time in the hospital, he got many visits from his team. It was nice seeing them, even if his mind at the time was telling him it was over pity than anything else. He still wondered to this day why they bothered, they had so much more to do than see a helpless fool like himself. 

But in his time in the hospital, he had gotten even closer to one of his teammates, which was so very nice and he was thankful that he did. Havoc didn’t know if he grew that close to them that they’d be dating now, suppose they do say with the bad you get good. Jean was never one to believe such a thing, life always seemed to pull bad luck cards on him that he was used to bad things always looming over his life. It was nice to have someone who liked him for well him, someone who despite during his downs seemed to like him still ( which was shocking to him. ) Jean admittedly had always found Kain cute, but Jean always thought someone so smart would never fall for an idiot like himself.

Jean had told Kain that he loved him and Kain said it back, but they yet to utter ‘anything about being in love with each other. But that was the thing, Jean was. Jean was very much in love with the other man, he was just scared. Jean was scared to tell him in case Kain’s feeling where not that deep, in case Kain might run away if the truth came out and that just made Havoc worry. He was scared that he’d fall into the same old same, he’d fallen harder than the person he was with and that was such a habit for the blonde. 

“Jean..”

Jean’s head went to the side. Oh? Kain! He wasn’t expecting him, but Jean’s mother did give Kain a key to their house apparently she trusted him that much, which was a nice thought. Kain slipped in next to him in bed, a soft smile curled onto Jean’s lips. “Hey, you..” Havoc learned in pecking at Kain’s temple, “hm, what a nice surprise.” Kain’s face turned red and Jean couldn’t help but find that adorable, he then pressed his lips onto Kain’s cheeks.

Kain ran a hand into Jean’s hair making him hum out, “well I just wanted to come see you.” Havoc grinned, “I hope you do not mind, Jean.” Havoc’s head shook, oh, of course, he didn’t, in fact, he was happy about it. Then hearing his name made his heart flutter, hearing his name from Kain did that to him. 

“You can see me anytime you like, you know that right?” Jean’s brows rose when asking the other. “Don’t be so silly, I want you to come here anytime you want okay?” A kiss was pressed onto Kain’s nose, “I love you.” He could not yet say it, he wanted to but still fear choked at him. Maybe he could pluck up the guts soon. Kain still smiled at Jean which admittedly melted his heart, the small things Kain did seemed to do that to him.

“Oh yeah? I love you too, Jean.” Kain whispered softly back to his lover, “if you really are sure then I’ll try to make a habit of coming over when I want to see you.” He pauses to let out a laugh, “but that might be every day just so you know.”

Havoc let out a laugh, “oh well I see nothing wrong with that.” Another kiss was pressed onto Kain’s nose, “seeing you every day and us being alone that sounds perfect.” Life with Kain was pretty perfect and Jean was happy to live in that perfect life with Kain for a very long time of Kain allowed it.


End file.
